Warriors: Into the Abyss
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: The most controversial prophecy in ages has come to pass. Four human children have the past, present and future of the Packs and Clans on their shoulders. They are tempted toward evil or good. Which will they choose? This is an AU in the old forest
1. Alligences

RiverClan  
Leader:  
Streamstar-long-haired, silvery she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:  
Rockclaw-stone gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat:  
Stormthunder-gray tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:  
Frogfoot-short-haired, light brown tom, green eyes and webbed toes

Sparrowfeather-white she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and gray eyes  
-Apprentice: Darkpaw

Foxheart-secretive, dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunpelt-long-haired golden she-cat with amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Mosspaw

Nightbreeze-short-haired black she-cat with golden eyes

Mudflecks-old gray tom with flecks of dark brown  
-Apprentice: Rosepaw

Endlesseyes-black she-cat with far-seeing blue eyes  
-Other: Stormthunder's daughter

Windshadow-dark ginger tom with darker tabby stripes  
-Apprentice: Lilypaw

Echodrop-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Redpaw

Smokestripe-whispy gray tome with green eyes  
-Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Goldenleaf (Dana)-golden she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Mosspaw-tortie she-cat

Rosepaw-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Darkpaw-black tom with blue eyes

Lilypaw-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw-ginger tom with green eyes

Eaglepaw-mottled brown tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Dawncloud-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pinefur-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:  
Twistedfoot-very old brown tom with a crooked paw

ThunderClan

Leader:  
Jaystar-gray tabby she-cat with peircing blue eyes  
-Apprentice: Nightpaw

Deputy:  
Ghostshadow-dark brown tom with riveting amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Mintpaw

Medicine cat:  
Glasswing-light brown and shite she-cat with pale, almost see-through green eyes  
-Apprentice: Starpaw

Warriors:  
Northstep-yellow tabby she-cat with powerful green eyes

Frostwhisker-white tom with violet eyes  
-Apprentice: Treepaw

Foxfire-reddish tabby she-cat

Lionthunder-large golden tom with amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Flashpaw

Mossfern-light gray she-cat with green eyes  
-Apprentice: Moonpaw

Hurricanewing-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowclaw-brown tom

Dawnfeather-pale she-cat with powerful brown eyes  
-Apprentice: Rainpaw

Cinderblaze-gray tom with fiery amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Starpaw-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mintpaw-small gray-and-white she-cat

Treepaw-brown tom

Flashpaw-golden tom

Moonpaw-silver she-cat

Nightpaw (Cassie)-black she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens:  
Skyflower-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Honeystripe-golden-brown tabby she-cat

Leafpoppy-brown tabby she-cat

Elders:  
Tornwhisker-battlescarred brown tabby tom with half his whiskers missing

Whitefrost-white she-cat, oldest in ThunderClan

WindClan

Leader:  
Graystar-gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Deputy:  
Sandshadow-sandy tabby tom, nearly black eyes  
-Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Medicine cat:  
Dappledpetal-once-pretty gray-and-white dappled she-cat with a black chest and green eyes (some say she's mad)  
-Apprentice: Tornadopaw

Warriors:  
Clearpebble-brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Wildpath-gray tabby tom, green eyes

Sparrowspots-black tom, brown chest, amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Jadepaw

Littlehawk-small brown tabby tom, green eyes  
-Apprentice: Beechpaw

Moonstone-peculiar white she-cat, blue eyes  
-Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Leopardwhisker-golden tabby tom, gray eyes  
-Mate: Rainflower

Dawnfeather-yellow tabby she-cat, green eyes  
-Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Dreammoon-silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Brownstrike-brown tabby tom, amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Wolfflash-large gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Firefly (Hotaru)-brown tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentices:  
Tornadowpaw-gray tabby tom, green eyes

Jadepaw-silver tabby she-cat, sharp green eyes

Kestrelpaw-ginger-and-brown spotted tom, blue eyes

Bramblepaw-brown tom, green eyes

Goldenpaw-golden-brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Queens:  
Rainflower-silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
-Mate: Leopardwhisker  
-Kits (one moon):  
Goldkit-golden tabby she-kit, glue eyes  
Shadodwkit-silver tabby tom, green eyes

Elders:  
Thornclaw-blind orange tabby tom, blue eyes

Riversong-once-pretty calico she-cat, blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader:  
Jasminstar-small, graceful she-cat with piercing green eyes

Deputy:  
Applestrike-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat:  
Frostsong-young, peculiar white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Duskhope-black she-cat with blue eyes  
-Apprentice: Runningpaw

Mountainstrike-gray tabby tom with luminous amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Southwind-black tom with silver tabby stripes and amber eyes  
-Mate: Starmoon

Lightcloud-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
-Apprentice: Leafpaw

Windstrike-gray she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

Shadewing-black tom with green eyes

Moonflame-dusky gray she-cat with ginger flecks and gray eyes  
-Apprentice: Spiritpaw

Croweyes-smoky gray tom with green eyes  
-Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Falconclaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
-Mate: Twilightmoon

Wolfshadow-silver tabby tom with green eyes

Eveningflight-dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Lakebrook-pretty brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormshadow (Danny)-ginger tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:  
Dawnpaw-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw-gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Shadowpaw-black tom with green eyes

Spiritpaw-strange silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes (not born in ShadowClan)

Runningpaw-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Spottedpaw-gray-and-white dappled she-cat with green eyes

Queens:  
Starmoon-yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
-Mate: Southwind  
-kits: expecting

Twilightmoon-gray and black flecked she-cat with blue eyes  
-Mate: Falconclaw  
-kits (three moons):  
Pebblekit-gray and black flecked she-cat with amber eyes  
Dreamkit-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Thistlekit-brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Dustkit-dusky gray tom with amber eyes

Elders:  
Patchthroat-gray tom with amber eyes and a raspy voice

Fallear-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and most of her left ear missing

Eagleeyes-now blind brown tom with piercing blue eyes

StormPack

Alpha: (leader of the pack; names end in 'sky')  
Soaringsky-black female dog with blue eyes

Beta: (second in command; names end in 'star')  
Flamestar-reddish-organ male with brown eyes

Healer:  
Roseleaf-dark brown female with green-brown eyes

Sages: (Pack members that have retired)  
Cornhusk-straw-yellow male with green eyes  
Redleaf-reddis-brown male with brown eyes  
Aurorasong-light gray female poodle with brown eyes  
Cinderfur-dark gray female with brown eyes (oldest in Pack)

Veterans: (most senior warriors, almost ready to become sages)  
Windleaf-female golden lab with brown eyes (oldest vet)  
-Trainee: Brackenpaw

Shadowheart-black male with brown eyes  
Pineface-yellow male with brown eyes  
Satinfur-female black lab with green eyes  
Wolfstripe-gray male with brown eyes

Mothers:  
Lilyshadow-yellow female with black spots and brown eyes  
-Mate: Wolfstripe  
-Pups (seven moons):  
Sun-yellow female with brown eyes  
Cloud-gray male with black spots

Willowsong-brown female with black spots and brown eyes  
-Mate: Earthcoat  
-Pups (two moons):  
Pine-golden-brown female with brown eyes  
Night-black male with golden-brown spots and brown eyes  
Storm-black male with brown eyes

Warriors:  
Mistfang-fierce blue-gray female with blue eyes  
-Trainee: Mosspaw

Barkface-mottled brown male with green eyes

Featherheart-husky female  
-Trainee: Duskpaw

Earthcoat-collie male  
-Mate: Willowsong

Swiftfoot-black male with white spots and green eyes

Blazecoat-fiery red male with fierce blue eyes

Rainsong-black female with white spots and brown eyes

Cloudflash-white female with blue eyes  
-Trainee: Coldpaw

Sontegaze-black male with gray eyes

Gorsefang-brown male with brown eyes

Wildthroat-black female with a gray throat and brown eyes

Trainees: (pups in training to become warriors; over nine moons)  
Coldpaw-light gray female with brown eyes

Duskpaw-mottled brown female with brown eyes

Brackenpaw-golden-brown male with brown eyes

Mosspaw-brown-and-gray tom with brown eyes

DreamPack

Alpha:  
Shadowsky-dark gray male with white paws, ears and brown eyes

Betan:  
Lightningstar-dark yellow female with black streaks and brown eyes

Healer:  
Ebonyheart-black female with golden eyes

Sages:  
Tornears-gray male with pieces of his ears missing  
Mossblossom-once-pretty mottle brown female with clouded green eyes; blind  
Amberthunder-once-pretty female golden lab with blue eyes  
Buckflight-brown male with brown eyes

Veterans:  
Crowears-golden lab male with brown ears and eyes  
-Trainee: Cherrypaw

Leafpetal-collie female with green eyes  
Snowspots-gray female with white spots and brown eyes  
Wavecoat-male goldendoodle with brown eyes  
Silvershadow-gray male with black spots and brown eyes

Mothers:  
Fawnheart-brown and white female with brown eyes  
-Mate: Westflight  
-Pups (four moons):  
Light-yellow female with white spots and golden eyes  
Frost-white male with brown eyes

Eastheart-mottled gray female with brown eyes  
-Mate: Swiftwaves  
-Pups (eight moons):  
Wild-light gray female with brown eyes  
Soot-mottled gray female with brown eyes

Warriors:  
Barkfoot-brown male with brown eyes  
-Trainee: Shadowpaw

Goldenfrost-golden and white female with brown eyes

Eaglestripe-brown and white male with brown eyes  
-Trainee: Ashpaw

Stormflower-stormy gray female with bronze spots and brown eyes  
-Trainee: Stonepaw

Westflight-yellow male with golden eyes  
-Mate: Fawnheart

Fogwing-light gray male with light brown streaks and brown eyes

Dovestone-light gray female with stone gray eyes

Swiftwaves-blue gray male with a wavy coat and brown eyes

Spiritbrook-dark gray female with blue eyes  
-Trainee: Sugarpaw

Thundermoon-dark gray male with brown eyes

Trainees:  
Sugarpaw-light yellow female with brown eyes

Cherrypaw-light brown female with brown eyes

Shadowpaw-black male with brown eyes

Ashpaw-dark gray male with golden-brown eyes

Stonepaw-black male with brown eyes

Animals outside the Clans and Packs

Leaf-light brown tabby she-cat; loner; lives in barn near WindClan's territory

Soaringflame-ginger she-cat with peircing blue eyes; loner medicine cat (not from any Clan; her father was from WindClan)

Tela-pretty gray silver tabby she-cat; kittypet

Ghost-old gray fox often sighted in all Clan territories; a friendly face to all clans; speaks cat well

Vereth-black fox often sighed on ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory; mostly seen hanging around Twolegplace; speaks cat well

_Night-black tom; leader of a rogue group; works with rogue dog pack  
Rock-gray tabby tom; rogue  
Feather-gray she-cat; rogue  
Birch-brown tabby tom; rogue  
Holly-black she-cat; rogue_

**Tangle-black male dog; leader of rogue dog pack  
Ice-gray male dog  
Flint-black male dog  
Cloud-white female dog  
Rust-orange female dog  
Rain-gray female dog  
Swift-light gray male dog**


	2. Prologue

Some of you may remember this story. It's been a year and I think I've gotten a bit better at writing especially first person. I'm still not very good at transitioning from one thing into another, but I'm working on it

Yeah, this story's still "kids get sucked into Warriors and are part of a prophecy to save everything", but I added a little bit of a twist. It's probably been done before, though. Oh well. I personally like this plot a bit more. I have to get a reply from my co-writers to see if they still want to do it. If they don't, then I'll be taking it over.

Okay. Prologue is MUCH better than the original one. It's still kinda crappy because my 3rd person part of my muse has gone on vacation, but it's better than the other one. Longer, too.

* * *

Prologue

Two cats appeared in the corner of a room and the flickered like flames in a breeze. Their fur shimmered with faint starlight, but they cast no light around the room. One was a silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She gave off an air of authority, but it was masked by an air of foreboding and fear as she looked at a group of four Twolegs.

They were all sprawled out on the hard wood ground, something that felt strange and foreign to the silver tabby and her companion, a brown tabby tom with green eyes. Those green eyes darted around the room warily, not liking the feeling of being confined. "Dreamstar, why..." he started, but his voice died from fear. His hackles rose and he jumped back when a large raised its head. It looked at the cats and blinked sleepily, then laid back down. The tabby shuddered. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Don't worry. She won't harm us, Hurricanewing." Dreamstar walked slowly to the largest Twoleg, then stopped. She examined his face which looked like it had been cut out of stone because of the fierce expression on it. The she-cat batted at his hair for a moment, then purred slightly when it bounced. The tom walked over, nowhere near as at ease as his leader. Dreamstar closed her eyes and sighed. "Four unknown come to join in the darkest hour. Ripping, tearing, the treaty shall be broken and blood shall reign though dark flame and golden gale hold the power of salvation in their paws but also they hold the power of destruction." The she-cat let the prophecy and the images associated with it wash over her.

"How do you know they're the ones?" Hurricanewing asked quietly, pressing his muzzle into Dreamstar's cheek.

The silver tabby opened her eyes. "SkyPack told me and I have seen it myself. You ought to know this by now." She sighed, shaking her head. At the mention of SkyPack, the dog lifted her head and started straight at the cats. "You finally realize it's me, Fallenstar. You know I'm the only StarClan member SkyPack communes with between here and the lake." The silver tabby's blue eyes clouded with grief. "Ill times are ahead and many things will change as well as hang in the balance. These four..." She swept her tail at the four Twolegs. "...will be at the center of it all."

Fallenstar rose and walked to the Clan cats. Hurricanewing's hackles rose and he jumped back. The half wolf ignored him and sat near Dreamstar. She lowered her head to the cat's level. "I know. The Packs are in an uproar over this. They don't believe our paths will cross again. Now that we rule the forest, they believe the Clans have vanished for good. The treaty no longer stands because of this."

"I know." Dreamstar bowered her head. "We will never return even if this changes history. But if it does, none know how it will change." Fallenstar nodded, her brown eyes grim. "I fear for the Clans. If the past changes, it may end up like Foxstar's current reign of ThunderClan, bloody and brutal..." The she-cat shook her head. "The present is not the main concern here. It is the past and future."

Fallenstar nodded. "We must make sure it doesn't happen."

"But how? You weren't born all those years ago, after SkyClan but before Bluestar... How will you deal with this?"

"I don't know," Fallenstar confessed. Her brown eyes widened and she looked at her master. She stiffened when he sat up and patted her on the head.

" 'Skay, Ezra. Just a storm..." The boy fell back on his pillow and snored. Fallenstar breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nightsky had told me that things could change." The half wolf's ears drooped. "She cannot see any times save for the past few years and the ancient past even though she's one of the most ancient ancestors." She sighed and shook her head.

"Nightsky is a great leader and wise. I respect her utmost and would never doubt her. If she is worried, I am even moreso." Dreamstar's ears laid against her head and she pulled her top lip up in a snarl. She shook her fur to try to calm herself, then looked back at Fallenstar. "I must depart. StarClan are angry."

"Fare well." The cats faded away at Fallenstar's words.

The half wolf stood up and went outside, using her doggy door. The forest where the Clans had previously dwelled folded open in front of her, the trees tall. Many years had passed since the Clans had left and the two Packs, StormPack and DreamPack, had taken over. Human protesters had stopped the development of the land much had changed since the times of the Clans, but much also hadn't.

The half wolf, betan of StormPack, looked at the stars and sent a prayer to SkyPack as well as StarClan. The dogs respected the cat ancestors because they had used the land first and a couple StarClan remembers remained. Fallenstar had heard of the time when Tigerstar, a ruthless cat from many aeons before, had used a pack of dogs to try and destroy ThunderClan. Because of this, StarClan had been unwilling to let the Packs onto their lands at first, but seeing these dogs were different, grudgingly allowed the dogs to share their skies.

Fallenstar padded into the fores and came to a small puddle and gazed into it. Two piercing blue eyes surrounded by a black dog face greeted her, then turned away. The StormPack betan looked at the nearly full moon warily. Only several days remained until the prophecy would come to pass.


End file.
